


It All Started With A Red Rose

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Adam Chapman Is Not A Fan, Adam Chapman Is Protective Of His Mom, Ass Play, Awkward Flirting, Beautiful, Bed Sex, Bottom Rose Chapman, Boys Will Be Boys, Clothed Sex, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Come Sharing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, DBH Rarepairs Week, Dirty Talk, Dominant Hank Anderson, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fatherhood, Female Ejaculation, Fetish, First Smut Fic, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Gift Exchange, Guilty Pleasures, Hank Anderson Being Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Has Self-Esteem Issues, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Hank Anderson In Love, Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, Hank Anderson Needs a Hug, Hank Anderson Still Hates His Wife, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Hugs, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Intense, Interracial Relationship, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, PS, Pay attention to the tags please, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Adam Chapman, Protective Hank Anderson, Relationship Advice, Romantic Friendship, Rose Chapman Being Rose Chapman, Rose Chapman Deserves Happiness, Rose Chapman Deserves More Attention, Rose Chapman In Love, Rose Chapman Is A Fan, Rose Chapman Is A Tease, Safer Sex, Sensuality, Sexual Humor, Sexy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some Swearing, Spooning, Submissive Rose Chapman, Tenderness, Their Love Is So, Top Hank Anderson, Topping from the Bottom, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates, Understanding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and they get it, awkward boner, for a little while, mostly - Freeform, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Summary: Hank was always a loner. He believed he was going to be that way for the rest of his life. But… he and this woman, named Rose, started visiting each other more often. Once he gave her a red rose... everything began to change.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Adam Chapman, Hank Anderson/Rose Chapman
Kudos: 5





	It All Started With A Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Explicit Sex, Swearing, And Some Referenced Violence. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_ All it took was one rose, Hank realized. _

*****

This may have been at least the dozenth time he decided to visit Rose Chapman, one of his greatest friends thus far. Her son had become as close to him like who Connor is to him: a son. Adam and Connor are like his family. Rose… she felt like something  _ more _ to him. He couldn’t figure it out as of yet.

Today was the day he would figure out what had been irking him.

He proceeded towards Rose’s house- for once- in a slow and uncomfortable manner. His heart was beating faster than his speed of breaths. His whole body felt like a huge thumping heart ready to explode at any given second.

Hank stopped in front of the door. He exhaled once, then knocked softly.

…

The door opened and Rose appeared with Adam standing tentatively behind her.

“Oh, Hank! You’re finally here!” She placed her hand on the trim of the doorway and leaned against it.

Hank was hesitant whilst keeping his hands clasped behind his back. Behind him was a hidden red rose. He was genuinely worried about whether or not she would appreciate such a clichè gift or not, but it was the most he could do at that point.

He couldn't even say a simple hello to her.

Only a pathetic, little nod was all he did.

Adam's eyes squinted with suspicion.

"We can talk in the living room for right now, if you want to." She suggested so she could make things a little less awkward. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this.

"Fine by me." Hank shrugged as he stiffly followed her way. Of course, Adam saw the rose and looked a little nervous about Hank's sudden move towards his mother. Adam thought Hank and Rose were only friends. It seemed he was wrong. He hoped that his mom would be okay with it.

He left them to their own duties. He certainly did not want to be  _ too _ involved with his mom's love life. That isn't what a typical son would do, after all.

The air of the living room felt heavy with awkwardness as they both remained beside each other on Rose's favorite loveseat. There wasn't much space between them two which forced Hank to want to give her the rose and be done with it. However, he knew he had to be slow with this. He knew how sensitive she and her son would be if he did this wrong. His heart was in the right place today when he decided that a few subtle flirts here and there would ease Rose into a bright mood. That's all he could ever hope for, after all.

Hank also knew deep conversation was necessary this time. But… he merely couldn't force himself to talk about his dark past. He could talk to them, especially Rose, about Connor and Sumo all day long, but when it came to talking about him and his past, his vocal cords would always shut down.

So, flirting was the best option.

"Rose? Have I ever told ya that ya are way more beautiful than your name, inside and out?" He winced inside. He knew he could've done better, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

She giggled. He smiled, but only a little.

"Oh Hank, thank you very much. I never knew you could be this much of a gentleman in such a small amount of time within a visit." Rose giggled a little more, her hand covering her mouth.

"Has it been a couple minutes?"

"I suppose so."

Pregnant pause of silence.

"I have a guess about which of these two things ya really are to me."

"Go ahead.  _ Shoot _ ." Her face looked a bit mischievous.

"Beautiful and polite. Which one do ya think I think of first?"

"I don't know… polite?"

"Why should I have to choose? I always like ya because ya are intelligent. That to me makes ya all the more beautiful and polite."

She giggled as her cheeks blushed a light red.

"You got any more of those flirts?" She raised an eyebrow as Hank scratched the back of his neck with nerve.

"... I guess I have one more."

"Go on. Tell it." She winked at him as he blushed a deep rubicund.

"W-Well… d-did I ever tell ya ya have some f-fine hips?"

She laughed as tears collected in her eyes. "Oh Hank! Your comments are  _ so _ endearing that it makes me want to squeal all day long."

Hank had no idea that it all would work this well. He thought it was going to be a disaster!

"I know they're cheesy and all-"

"Mister, you have nothing to worry about." She patted his shoulder. "I love cheesy jokes and compliments. They really set the mood around here. I am really glad that you come here as often as you can. It is one of the nicest things that's ever been done for me and my son. I couldn't ever do anything better than that for you. There is  _ no way _ ."

Hank paused for a moment. "You've already done a lot of good for me."

Rose looked shocked. "How?"

Hank realized that now would be the best time to exchange a rose to her.

It was now or never.

So, he did. He gave it to her. He watched as her delicate fingers softly wrapped themselves around the thin green stem of the rose. Her other hand felt the red petals in between her fingers. One petal fell to the ground. Her eyes were becoming even wetter than when she laughed earlier. Both of their hearts were surging at this point, but not for the same reason. Hers was of love while his was of panic. His hand grasped her shoulder as he stammered out, "Rose, y-you've changed me for the better. I mean, I know I have Connor, Sumo, and now you and Adam, but-"

Eventually, she hugged him hard. His hands were shaky when he hugged her back without hesitation.

"H-Hank, thank you." She let go of him as she dried her eyes with her sleeve. "Thank you for the rose. I did not expect to receive this kind of gift in a long time. The only person who was this thoughtful towards me was my past husband. No one else I've met in my life treated me as well you and him do."

"You're welcome, Rose." Hank muttered breathlessly. He couldn't believe it was all working perfectly. It all felt like a dream that would never happen. Now… "It's the most I can do."

"Oh  _ really? _ " She raised an eyebrow once again. "Who says it can't go farther than that?"

Hank became flustered from that moment on forth.

Then… her lips touched upon his in a precise, delicate way. Both of their eyes were closed as they felt the texture of each other's lips. Luckily for Hank, there was no tongues clashing. It was only a simple kiss that lasted for a few seconds, but it still threw him for a loop. Their hearts beat so fast, they thought their insides would twist until they would explode.

_ That's _ how strong their love was.

Finally, their lips disconnected with a  _ pop! _ Their eyes never left each other's glances as they held hands. Their grasp felt so tight that Hank thought his hand would fall off. Tingles ran through the Lieutenant's body as he realized how close they are going to be soon, especially coming next visit. That made him feel foreign all over. He didn't feel like himself anymore. His old self. He felt like a changed man. He knew that once he is to come into his home, Connor and Sumo would notice something completely different about him. It almost scared him to even move, say, or do anything else.

Rose's eyes shone pure joy and content as Hank's contained pride and nervousness. Hank remembered he couldn't stay too long. Connor had to be taken care of, after all. The Android was going through his very first flu. A glitch within his system that needed fixing pronto.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I have to leave very soon. Connor needs my assistance for a crime investigation." He couldn't shame Connor by telling someone else that he finally got the flu. That stubborn Android would never forgive him, otherwise.

"Yeah. Being a lieutenant must be very stressful."

" _ Pff. _ Ya can't even imagine the half of it." Hank huffed.

"Well, I hope we can see each other again soon. I know what  _ we'll _ be doing next time." She stuck her tongue out and winked as she ruffled his hair and proceeded to the kitchen. He blushed ever so deeply that even a cherry wouldn't compare to the likes of his face.

Before he could stand up from the loveseat, Adam appeared into the living room, looking at Hank as if the old man did something wrong.

"What, Adam? What is  _ your _ problem?" Hank leaned back on the couch.

"Well, I don't know. M-Maybe it's because you suddenly want to bonk my mom?" Adam shot back.

"I wouldn't just do it for my sake. Ya know that, Adam." Hank sighed.

"I-I know, Mr. Anderson." Adam stammered. "I-I just don't want mom to get hurt again."

It all made sense now. Adam's fear wasn't only there because Hank is a Lieutenant; the boy was feeling that way because of the safety for his mom. Hank already was told about Rose's past by Rose herself. Many men before her dead husband treated her and her son like garbage. They never told him if it was because of racial reasons, but nonetheless, being treated as such is never an okay thing to deal with.

"Adam. Come here, please." Hank pat the spot of the couch next to him where Rose sat on earlier. Adam hesitantly walked towards the middle aged man whilst twiddling his shaky thumbs. He sank into the seat and waited nervously for Hank to start their first deep conversation. 

"I know I may seem like the big bad police officer to you, but I do feel a spark every time I see your mother. I'm not as completely heartless as you may think I am, you know? Just like your father, I lost my son to doctors who were only interested in taking Red Ice instead of healing my son back to life. He was only 6 years old when he died… anyways, I hope we can come to a compromise with this."

Adam gulped. "I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Anderson. I didn't even know-"

"That's because I never wanted to tell you or her about my past… until now. Now that she and I are really becoming closer."

"W-Well… as long as you don't use mom or treat her like a tool, then I'll be fine with you and her being together. It's not because you're a police officer, Mr. Anderson. You're the only one I trust, anyways. But I do hope that this turns out well for my mom."

"I care about you and her so much, Adam." Hank laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "You both have become a new part of my family along with Connor and Sumo. I couldn't even fathom causing mental anguish towards you or anyone else. I'm not that kind of person. I can be rude and stubborn sometimes, but that's because I'm standoffish. I promise you that she and I will be together for the rest of our lives. If I ever gave up on her, I would stick a needle in my eye, otherwise."

"Do you  _ really _ promise, Mr. Anderson?" Adam's eyes were slightly wet.

"Like I said, I'd stick a needle in my eye, otherwise." Hank grinned as he and Adam did a one-arm hug. You know, a guy thing. Boys will be boys.

"A life-long relationship? That sounds like a dream come true for my mom." Adam wiped his face on his sleeve after they both let go of each other.

"It does for me too." Hank almost whispered that as his mind wandered off someplace else. "After my ex-wife, I never thought something like this could ever be available for me ever again."

"Well, you deserve it." Adam patted Hank's shoulder once. He got up, then trailed his mother's steps to talk about his and Hank's conversation with her.

Hank grinned to himself, then stood up and left out of their house.

*****

Hank was close to home as he was driving and listening to metal music. He couldn't prevent his thoughts from sticking onto Rose and her sudden love towards him. His dirty mind started finding its way back into his life at that point. The only time he felt that way was when he and his ex were still together. None of this felt real until he noticed how hard he felt down there.

The throbbing of his cock was in rhythm with his heartbeat as the metal music seemed to be white noise in the background. It tented his pants like crazy as he gasped at almost every throb he felt. He could barely focus on driving as he was also imagining Rose being completely naked in front of him laid on the edge of her bed. She would spread her legs and expose her soaked vulva to him. He thought of lining himself up to her moist vagina, then slowly easing his huge quivering cock into her soft warm orifice. This whole thing felt awkward but natural all at once to him as he slightly thrusted his hips upwards into nothing in rhythm with his daydream. His breath became tremulous as he felt precum soak a spot of his boxers. He was finally parked unto his driveway by then. Finally, he could get back to his imagination. He kept the music on so Connor and Sumo wouldn't accidentally hear his moans of pleasure. His thrusts became more desperate and harsh as his clothed cock was starting to rub more against not only his boxers, but with the seatbelt. The combination of the daydream and the seatbelt really had done it for him. He groaned loudly as he cummed in his boxers without holding back. Sweat pore down his forehead as he laid there in tired shock at what transpired. He couldn't believe he'd done that, especially with Connor and Sumo nearby! But Rose became too much for him. He couldn't hold back any longer.

He  _ definitely _ had to see her tomorrow.  _ No matter what. _

With that thought stuck in his head, he turned off the music, left the car, and entered his home.

*****(Next day)

Hank knocked on the door this time with complete confidence. At least things settled between him and Adam. However, he was still hoping that Adam would not be there that day. He wouldn't want to ruin the boy's mind, after all. For sure, he and Rose are going to do this. He had the feeling that she immediately knew too once she opened the door and looked into his eyes.

After all, she  _ did _ say this, "Don't worry, Hank. Adam isn't going to be here for most of the day. We have loads of time to ourselves!" She smirked as she led him into her house.

" _ Sooo _ , Adam told me about your horrific past yesterday. I'm sure you would've told me about it today, right?" She asked as they both entered her bedroom and sat beside each other on the edge of her bed.

"Yes, I was planning on it." Hank muttered. He wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or frustrated about what Adam did for him.

"See? I  _ knew _ you both would get along."

Hank didn't doubt he and the kid would one bit.

Then… Rose gave him a suggestive look. " _ Hank _ … is that a gun in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?~"

That really did it for him.

He seized her by the curvy hips and laid her down on her back. He stood up and faced her laid form. She giggled as she massaged her foot against his clothed cock.

He growled as he grabbed her ankle and kept her leg on the bed. Then, he kept her pinned by the shoulders and started kissing her neck in an animalistic way. She laughed as she couldn't stop teasing his already stiff and throbbing cock. Now with her hand.

He thrusted a teensy bit into her hand and then within a few more moments he suddenly started cumming hard in his pants once again. She cackled as he quickly began to take off all her clothes. Surprisingly, her lingerie contained the style of red roses all over it. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at that slight coincidence. Unlike her other pieces of clothing, he was tantalizingly slow taking off her lingerie. Rose felt like she wanted to pummel him since she was actually close to cumming herself. "Now, it's  _ your _ turn.~" He winked as he kissed her forehead softly, then started french kissing her whilst fingering her wet vulva.

_ "Oh fuck!~" _

His kisses blocked off most of her loud moans as he started inserting two fingers deep into her heated vagina. His other hand continuously started playing with her nipples and whole breasts as well. Throbs drummed against his fingers as her hole began tightening around them. Once he stopped kissing her, she moaned as she ejaculated all over his hand. A clear liquid which he didn't hesitate on tasting.

" _ Shit _ , I've missed this for  _ so _ long."

He placed his lips on her vulva and started eating her out. She really screamed that time as she already wanted to cum. She definitely did multiple times. To him, it was like an endless amount of streams of water. At least, that's what it looks like when a woman ejaculates. He paused for a minute until she and her vagina calmed down.

_ "God, you're so  _ **_fucking_ ** _ beautiful.~" _

Then, it was  _ her _ turn to become animalistic. She might as well have torn off all his clothes as they were ready to take it to the final level. She jumped onto his lap once he sat on her bed. She rubbed himself over and over on his cock, lubing them both up at the same time. He groaned and she moaned as he put on his condom, rubbed his covered cock all over her vulva to lube it up again, then he inserted his penis slowly in her vagina. Her mouth remained open for a while as if she wanted to scream with pleasure. Sweat was pouring down both of their foreheads as he began to thrust quicker into her tight hole. They switched positions while he was still inside her. Her legs draped over his shoulders as he had better aim into her vagina. She moaned endlessly until she lost breath half the time. His breaths were constant as he went quicker and quicker. He felt her vagina tightening more and more as it seemed like their sex was never going to end. She moaned the loudest and he did too when they simultaneously cummed together. His cum was all in the condom like it was supposed to while she squirted all over his cock and soaked the bed a bit. Of course, her orgasm lasted the longest.

He played with her ass a little as she laughed and he chuckled along with her like they were naughty teenagers all over again.

Then, a random question popped into his head as they laid side by side on her bed in a tired fashion, "Rose, uh, what's your fetish?"

He knew it was random, but he was so tired that nothing- besides Rose- seemed to matter anymore to him.

"I used to have one, but now you're  _ my _ fetish."

They both laughed as they got ready to take a nap together under at least one sheet. Naked.

Hank was not sure if that was a good idea.

"Um… Rose? Shouldn't we get dressed?"

"No. I have a  _ great idea.~ _ "

"Hmm. What is that?~"

"Have you ever heard of 'cock warming'?"

"Obviously."

"You should keep yourself a little extra warm and comfortable while we sleep together.~ Alright?"

He smirked. "Alright, Rose." He stuck his cock in her vagina- obviously with the condom still on- as they slept like babies.

Smiles were forever on their faces.

*****

_ All it took was one rose, Hank realized. _


End file.
